


Sara and Kit

by KitCat1995



Series: Kit Keith [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breastfeeding, Family Bonding, Keith & Krolia (Voltron) on the Space Whale, Keith is a kit, Mother-Son Relationship, they talk!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:23:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitCat1995/pseuds/KitCat1995
Summary: Keith realizes he has been missing a few things since he left his pack on the mission to retrieve Krolia. And she just so happens to be able to help him deal with those things.





	Sara and Kit

**Author's Note:**

> so this can be read alone, but it is a part of my Kit Keith world so just a few terms that i use so you aren't all too lost for new readers or if you read out of order, 
> 
> Sara- mom  
kit- child/kid  
kittling- infant/baby
> 
> hope this helps. And if you like it I recommend you read the rest of the series. They are all awesome if i do say so myself. Very unbiased opinion I know.

They had been stranded in the space whale for a phoebe now, or at least Keith thinks so. Krolia’s had mentioned time moves differently here so it really could have been only a few varga or as long as a decaphoebe. Keith really had no clue other than it felt like a phoebe.

He hadn’t really been bothered by the stranding. It sucked that they no longer had a ship but they could survive and that was all they needed. Heck, he even found a dog! Well really a space wolf, but he had always wanted a pet. And this one even helped them gather food. Which helped tremendously. In only a few short days he and Krolia had gathered supplies, built a shelter and kept a fire going. Though through all this he started to get a weird feeling. He didn’t know why and the feeling was growing. It’s like his body was missing something desperately. Though he couldn’t figure out what it was.

Keith was sitting by the fire staring at a makeshift skin of water. He was ridiculously thirsty but water just wasn’t enough. As he stared at it in agitation Krolia came up and sat next to him.

That’s the other thing, Krolia. His mom. His Sara. He had her back after so long and he didn’t know whether to love her for coming back or hate her for leaving in the first place. Everything was confusing him and he let out a whine of agitation in his frustration.

This caused her to jolt and her eyes go wide as she stared at him. Realization seemed to dawn on her in a millisecond.

“Shit. I’m an idiot.” She mumbled to herself as she suddenly pulled Keith into her lap, much like Antok used to do. She gently nuzzled Keith’s hair and started raking her claws through it “You may look like an adult physically, but you are still only 19 decaphebes old.”

Keith felt instinctual comfort from his Sara's touch, but that nagging thirst still didn’t go away. He let out a whine of complaint from it.

“What is the matter my kit?” She questioned.

Keith blushed a bit by the sudden dotting from this stranger, despite being his mom. He wiggled out of her grasp. Still, a bit dazed he looked away from her.

“Why… Why are you doing that? You. You were gone. You left. And now… and now you want to just act like you never did? I barely know anything about you. Just a few stories Antok and Kolivan mentioned! And you…. you know nothing about me!” tears started welling up in his eyes. All his questions and anger finally coming to the surface.

The pup looked at his friend in worry, letting out a soft wine as well. Krolia just sat quietly taking all the verbal lashings her kit doled out.

“How can you… how can you act like that? Act like I will just accept you and let you act like... like a …a …a… mom” tears had streamed down his cheeks fat and fast. He just felt so overwhelmed and didn’t know what to do. He hated that she was wanting to do this... and he hated himself for just wanting her to take him in her arms. She shouldn’t be allowed to. She had hurt him so much, but all he wanted…. All he wanted was for her to hug him. He curled in on himself and let out a gut-wrenching wale that only a kit could make. It broke Krolia out of her own thoughts and emotions instantly. Tears welled in her eyes as well as she pulled him into her arms regardless of his original protests.

“I am so sorry Keith, my kit.” She held him in tight, “it hurt every day that I was away. I never wanted to leave you.”

Keith calmed down once held in his mother’s embrace. He leaned back slightly and looked up at his Sara with tears running down his cheeks.

“Then why did you? Why did you leave pa and I all alone?”

She lightly tapped the distraught kit’s forehead with her own. “I had to, to keep the two of you safe. The empire had come back to earth and I had to lead them away. If I stayed and let them find the blue lion earth would have been gone. And if you both had come with me, you may not have made it. Space was not ready for humans, it still isn’t really. But you learned and adapted so amazingly Keith. I am so proud of you and amazed at all that you have accomplished.” He smiled softly, pressing his head down into the nape of her neck and gently nuzzled an area that smelled so strongly of her. He let out a soft sound of contentment at the acknowledgment.

Krolia smiled as she watched her kit switch into his instincts, nuzzling her scent glands like he once did as a kittling. Soon sleep overtook him and his head slid even father down to her chest. He blearily blinked his eyes open at the motion. Krolia just soothed them back closed as she combed her fingers through his hair, “Shh... my kit. You are safe. You can sleep.”

But just then he smelled a new scent, one he had only been introduced to recently. He fought his sleep-addled brain to place it as he nuzzled deeper into his mother’s chest. She had stiffened at the action. Then seeming to understand something he hadn’t quite realized yet began adjusting her hold on him and leaning him backward while peeling off her suit. Keith’s face met the warm, soft fur that was on the rest of his Sara’s body and before he could even think he moved instinctually to a part of her body and still half asleep began sucking on something. When a warm familiar liquid filled his mouth he woke immediately up. Kakara! That was the smell… it was Galran breast milk so he was… Keith immediately stopped nursing and launched himself backward, barely avoiding the fire they had just built.

Keith glanced back up at his mother. His face enflamed. She looked a bit shocked herself and had her suit hanging off her shoulders and as he glanced back down. Her breast leaking a bit of Kakara… the Kakara he had been apparently craving as he realized that the longing thirst that was still there but sated a bit.

“I….” Keith tried to say.

“It’s perfectly fine…” Krolia started at the same time.

Keith ducked his head as he ushered her to go first.

Krolia sighed and gave her reunited kit a soft smile. She put her suit back on and moved to sit next to him on the ground. “You are aware that you still need Kakara right? It was the main thing that almost kept me on earth, or at least taking you with me. Though your father talked me into weaning you off for a bit and while you showed signs of the withdraw and lacking in things, it was not any of the dangerous ones. So he deemed it safe. It broke my heart to see you weaned off so so young… too young really…. you were with the blades right?” Keith never looked up but he did nod ever so slightly. Krolia noted that even his ears were bright red. “Then you must have been re-introduced to it. Ulaz would never let you not be.” Again the subtle nod. “So do you then think that he or any of our pack would want you to choose to withhold vital nutrients that you need to thrive?” she finished softly, but sternly. This time he shook his head no.

She gently began petting his head. “Then do you think you should?” again a gentle head shake.

“Do you… do you want to try and continue this… now. Or maybe later tonight? Though I think you have gone without Kakara for long enough so you will have more somehow if you want to think up another solution.”

Krolia noticed... if it was even possible, that Keith’s blush seemed to get even redder. He looked up at his mother and then quickly back down. Though she did not miss that look of longing in his eyes. While he was embarrassed he didn’t seem to mind it so much.

“I… I wouldn’t actually mind…that…” he turned completely away, glaring at the fire, but leaning back into Krolia’s touch.

She gently pushes her kit backward into her lap and without words undid her suit again as he turned to her. He didn’t do anything just yet. He seemed to just relish in her warmth. She smiled again at this connection. Oh, how she missed it. Krolia used to spend all day with an infant Keith asleep on her stomach, never leaving his spot. His head was actually resting in the exact spot his whole body had so many decaphebes ago. She jolted slightly as he suddenly latched back on. He halted immediately. Krolia quickly tried to soothe him by shh’ing and rubbing his head as he started to nurse. He was still flushed but was relaxing.

Krolia began to relax as well as she leaned back slightly and started at the cave entrance. She wanted to watch her kit but knew that it would just make things all the more awkward for him. She was glad though, that she was given this chance to reconnect with her kit. To get to know the person Keith grew to be, to find out all the things she missed out on. But he was still so young. By Galra standards. She was at least a bit glad that she hadn’t missed out on everything. That there were a few things that she can still have with her kit. Things like this.


End file.
